The Snowflake festival
by HeyyItsHunter
Summary: Fionna is invited to Prince Gumballs Snowflake Ball. She learns that Marshall Lee is playing as the main event, and fionna learns a new song with him. What will the song really mean to them? How will they get to enjoy the holiday and what mishap will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of Adventure time or its characters. Here goes my first Mashall LeexFionna! Enjoy!**

It was mostly like any other day in the land of Aaa. It was just cloudy with candy citizens running around playing games and falling quite often. Fionna was sitting around for a few minutes after breakfast when she decided to go out. The reason she was alond was because Cake was out with Lord M. all afternoon for their anniversary.

Fionna decided to go check in at the candy kingdom and look around for Prince Gumball. When she approached the castle she could she a few candy citizens hustling with streamers and balloons. 'What's with all the party supplies? ' she thought to herself. Inside she meet with PG to see him setting up tables. "Hey pg! What's going on?" Price Gumball looked up to give her a small smile then resuming working "I'm having a ball tonight for the annual snowflake festival." Fionna suddenly remembered that she had only gotten the invitation the previous night. "Ohh, cool dude! Need any help?" The young hero asked. "No we have everything under control. So I advise you to watch out before you cause a distraction." The price answered quite hurriedly.

So here we are. Fionna was once again walking around Aaa looking for something to do. It was starting to get cloudy so she knew it would get cold soon. Suddenly she heard a husky whisper in her ear saying 'Ohh Fionnaaaa..' The drawling out of her name sent shivers up her spine. 'What is Marshall doing out here?' she thought her herself.

I turned around to see that no one was there. 'hmm playing games on me is he?' I thought. I started to walk to his house knowing he wants to hang with me. You see, ive been hanging out with Marshall more and more. I kinda have a crush but I know he would never return it. Suddenly I was lifted off the ground unexpectedly. Like really, really unexpectedly. I was lifted up by my waist but that still didn't stop me from screaming. I felt shoulders and immedently rapped my arms around them. After an instant I knew it was Marshall but I wasn't letting go.

Marshall became visible again and chuckled at me. "Oh Fionna, what would I do without you?" We started flying towards his house going faster than me walking. I punched him in the arm for giving me a startle. "Dude! That wasn't cool!" I gave him a look that showed what I meant. He still snickered a little but continued to say "Oh come on it was funny! Besides we're here now." I looks over my shoulder to see that we were at his houses. He dropped me of on his porch while he put his key into the door.

Inside I could see all of his materials for when he makes his songs. He turned back to me with a cheeky smile. "Don't mind the mess I was just practicing for Gumwads party tonight. I only got invited to play music but, whatever its cool I guess." He gave a slight shrug. I walked around to grab his music sheets and take a look. "The saltwater room.." Marshall Lee swooped down and grabbed them from me with a slight blush. "uhh. Umm. th- that's not done!" Ok now I really want to see it if he's not letting me see it. "Oh come one! I can help you write it!" I gave him my best puppy dog eye look. He muttered something I didn't hear but he shook his head. "Well I kinda have the lyrics I just need a girl to sing it with if I want to perform it tonight.

When I heard 'Girl voice' I perked up. "What about me? Huh? Can I? Pleeeaase Marshall?! Can I, can I, can I ?! I started jumping on him practically. He gave me a serious look but broke into a smile. "okay we can give it a try.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Marshall Lee and I have been having such a blast! First we tried out his new song which went so beautiful! Then I listened to him play the other songs. We have had many jam sessions over the years and I can honestly say that when he sings, it is the most beautiful sounding thing ever. Every so often he would sing songs just for me and would lean in close and touch our noses together. Every globbin' time I would have the biggest blush on my face. After our jammin' we just decided to relax and watch tv. That's when I noticed the time. "Oh glob, Oh glob!" I started panicking grabbing all my stuff. "What's going on Fionna?!" Marshall said as he floated over to me. "Look at the time Marshall! I have only an hour to get ready for the globbin ball! I have to run home get dressed and look globbin beautiful!" I heard him chuckle next to me. "Cant you see Fionna you are already beautiful" I turned to look back athim to see we both had a huge blush on our faces. "uhh… why don't you let me fly you home? It will be a lot easier and stuff." He said with a shrug. "Would you really? Thank you Marshall!" He smiled but told me he would be back in a minute. I was about to ask what he was doing but he came back in his blue and white plaid flannel and some dark blue jeans with his red converse on. I looked up to see him with his music sheets stuffed into a back pack and his bass axe over his shoulder. He saw me look at him and gave a sly smile. "Everything looking good here?" I gave him a punch in the arm and told him to take me home. Marshall picked me up bridal style and we flew to the tree fort.

When I got there I saw cake waiting for me tapping her foot. "mmhm I knew you were with that boy!" Cake gave her a stern glare "Baby cakes we only have 45 minutes! Now come along! I had everything ready." Cake grabbed fionna's wrist and started dragging me up stairs. I turned around and gave Marshall a good bye wave and told him ill see him at the ball. When I got to my room, Cake turned to me and said "Okay time to get you ready for your date."


	2. Hanging Snowflake

**I don't own any of adventure time ! **Hope you guys enjoy this. Oh and I don't own any othe these songs

Counting stars : One republic

The Saltwater Room : Owl city

"Date? What date?" I asked Cake. Cake looked at me with a knowing smirk "Honey I can see it in your eyes. You love that boy." What? How could she know that I like Marshall? Is it really that obvious? Great, now Marshall will think I'm a love crazy weirdo! "Cake stop it! Besides we don't have time for this." I walked past her to get into the shower. While I was showering I could hear her stating out that I had 'that look' in my eyes. Glob this is going to be a long night. The only reason Gumball has this festival is to symbolize the first night of snowflakes. This last for about a week and every couple will do such romantic things, and of course, I'm single.

I got out of the shower and Cake attacked me with my hair brush. It has many stupid tangles because of the way I shove it into my hat she says. I only wear my hair down when it's a special occasion or I lost my hat. (I only 'lose it' because Cake is washing it). After she brushed my hair, she put make up on my face. Make up. By that I mean she puts on this stupid mascara and eyeliner. My glob! It's so hard not to blink when she does this. But ater much complaining she gets it done. When I get back to my room I see Cake has layed out my dress. I've never worn it before, I've just tried it on.

On top it cuts to a deep V on my chest while the color is a light blue. Under my chest there is a ribbon with many rhinestones all in the color of dark blue. The dress continues out ending on the floor with that same dark blue. But, on my right leg, there is a cut to show my leg. It flows down back to make a tiny bit of the dress drag on the ground behind me. The final touches are placing my blue flats on with a light blue flower pinned in my hair. I take a step back to take a look at the outfit. I have to look again because there is this strange beautiful woman in the mirror. I twirl around with a giggle and thank Cake for helping me. "Anything for my baby Cakes. Oh look at the time! Let's go!" I rush out the door with cake and hop on her back as she stretches out to the candy kingdom.

When we get to the ball you can see blue and white decorations everywhere. I immedently looked for Marshall. He said that he would be playing so I figured he would be setting up on stage. Cake told me she was going to find Lord M. so I was alone now. I braced myself for everything and walked in. First there was slight talking but then everyone turned silent and looked at me with awe. I had a deep blush and was looking for a way out of this situation. Then I noticed a shadowy sigure walking towards me. When he stepped into the light I saw that it was Marshall. He had the same look on as the others. Oh great. "H-hey, uh-um F-Fionna…" He looked at my whole outfit then which gave me a slight blush. "You look.. wow" I gave him a giggle and thanked him. "It's nice to dress up one in a while" I looked back to see some people just wandering around looking bored. "Hey Marshall, when are you going to play?" I looked back to see him staring at me. I caught his gaze and he turned away with a blush. I was supposed to 10 minutes ago but I blamed that I wanted.. uhh. I mean needed. Needed you here. I rolled my eyes at him and we started walking to the stage. "Well go and play!" I told him. He floated over back stage and signaled me to follow him. He grabbed his bass axe while telling me "okay you know what to do when it happens, and DO NOT leave. Marshall then closed the door to back stage so no one can get back here. "Good luck Marshall" I said as I suddenly hugged him. "You too Fionna". He gave me a kiss on my cheek, then went on stage. I held my hand to the place he kissed me.

**Marshalls P.O.V.**

I can't believe I just did that. What am I thinking? She is probably still in love with that stupid prince Gumwad. Any way it's time to perform and show tjis place what music really sounds like! I walked out on stage and started strumming the song.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

I started moving around stage then picking up the beats:

_I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told_

I started to do spins on stage and dance to show off my moves

_I feel something so right  
At doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
At doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

I turned to my right to look Fionna dead in the eyes as I sang the next lines.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

I ended the song with a quiet little strum and the crowd went nuts. Like they were cheering, screaming and clapping like crazy. If only they knew what was next. Unfortunately I could only play two songs because 'There was more to be seen' Gumball said.

I went off stage to look over my music sheets and fix something up. Fionna was telling me that it was awesome and she was amazed (who wasn't?). But I told her swiftly to follow me. She looked confused but did it. I lead her right behind the main curtian. I told her that I was checking some stuff out but told her to stay EXACTLY where she is. "Fi, when it starts, I want you to did what we did today and even more maybe." "Marshall? What do you mean?" she asked me looking confused. Glob she is so cute. Uhh.. No I didn't just think that! Anyway I gave her a hug "Youll be perfect baby" I blushed at the last part but decided to give her a peck on her forehead.

Before she could say anything I ran away to the stage. I stood close to the curtain to hear if she would run away. I strummed the strings and started my pattern. After 5 seconds I heard a soft gasp behind me. But she didn't run.

_I opened my eyes last night  
And saw you in the low light  
Walking down by the bay on the shore  
Staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore_

_I was feeling the night grow old  
And you were looking so cold  
So, like an introvert, I drew my over shirt  
Around my arms and began to shiver violently before_

_You happened to look and see  
The tunnels all around me  
Running into the dark underground  
All the subways around create a great sound_

_To my motion fatigue: farewell  
With your ear to a seashell  
You can hear the waves in underwater caves  
As if you actually were inside a saltwater room_

I suddenly ran off stage and yanked the rope to open the curtains. Fionna came out looking beautiful with the lights on her. She stepped up and held her arm out to me. I grabbed her and twirled her around then leaned back and began to play while she sung.

_Time together isn't ever quite enough_

I sang back with : _When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home_

Fionna danced around me and looked me in the eyes: _What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

We both joined in leaning on each other: _We need time, only time_

**Fionna's P.O.V.**  
I walked to the side of the stage and started doing various dance moves that would make the crowd clap. I looked back at Marshall hearing him really enjoy himself

_But I feel warm with your hand in mine  
When we walk along the shoreline  
I guess we'll never know why sparrows love the snow  
We'll turn off all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow_

As soon as he said that, all of the main lights turned off. Then the most beautiful decorations became glowing. It was lit up with blues everywhere. Even my dress was glowing from the lights. I turned and gasped at Marshall. He had the brightest smile ive ever seen on him. He swooped next to me and put down his Bass. He lifted me up and started dancing with me in the air.

I sang to him with all honesty and he knew I was: _So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?_  
Marshall: _Yeah, all the time_  
I sang back to him looking in his eyes: _All the time_

We both finished off singing: _Oh, all the time.._

Now me and Marshall were breathing deeply and blushing

The crowd went nuts. There was hollering, screaming, and cheering like crazy. It just felt so amazing to have this experience. Even better, it was with Marshall Lee. After the performance we settled down to relax and have a good time. Marshall was drinking the red from a strawberry and I was sipping on punch when Gumball announced that the Snowflake fireworks were about to start. My eyes lit up like a little girl. I looked over to Marshall expectantly but I looked to see him holding a hand out already. "Come on good girl, I now the best place." I stood up to take his hand, he then flew us up the stairs threw a few doors and to a balcony.

I was absolutely stunned. It was a view fit for a king. Well Marshall is a king… But anyway, you could see the whole land of Aaa and the sky. "It's amazing isn't it?" Marshall asked while looking up coolly to the sky."Yeah. It's beautiful" I told him. That's when the fireworks started. First there was a giant blue bursting one that sent many sounds of crackling around Aaa. I couldn't help but slip little 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' out. I turned back to Marshall to see him looking at me. "What?" I asked curiously. He snapped out of his daze and looked away. "Nothing"

Next was the finale. Within second's dozens of fireworks blasted into the sky. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong, cold arms rap around my wait. "Thank you for making this night amazing" Marshall told me with his chin on my shoulder. I turned to the side and gave him a warm smile. That's when I noticed it. The snowflake hanging above us. It's tradition to kiss anyone under the hanging Snowflake. Suddenly Marshall followed my gaze and gasped. I looked back to him blushing thinking he would ignore it.

"A tradition's a tradition Fi. Don't break it." What. What. Was that imagination? I looked at his face to see him leaning closer to me. Nope. So totally wasn't. YESSSSSSS! I closed my eyes and leant in. His lips crashed onto mine with such passion. It was amazing. WE started to get deeper into the kiss when we heard the very last, and biggest, firework shot off. People all over the land of Aaa started screaming and cheering. Marshall and I broke apart with our foreheads touching. "Happy Snowflake festival Fionna" he gave me a peck on the cheek. I looked into his eyes "Happy Snowflake festival too Marshall Lee" and with that we kissed again.

__


	3. Are you there?

So I re-read what ive wrote and im like… wtf how did I come up with the snowflake festivel. Like it's a really stupid name I know ;P hah but anyways back to the story

Marshall and I were walking through the castles garden and messing with each other. Currently everyone was inside just having fun dancing and talking. It is the second night of the week for the Snowflake festival and this time around is just to relax and spend with your family and all that mushy stuff. It was dark even though it was just after dinner. Marshall has been telling me about how he would spend some of his holidays just wandering around Aaa watching all the candy people enjoying themselves.

"Yeah, it was nice to play music and having people look happy and enjoy themselves while dancing and playing games." I smiled as he told me what he did before he had anyone. It was bittersweet to know that he had finally found friends and not be alone anymore. "I just wish-…." Marshall stood perfectly still while holding his arm across me, stopping me to move. "Marshall what's wrong?" I asked him thinking he's gone insane. "Fio- st-stay right here and don't move a muscle. There is someone watching us." What! Who would be watching us? Ice queen?! Flame prince?!.. No. it couldn't be. The Ice queen was friendly and less crazy now. Flame prince.. well, let's just say we aren't on understanding terms of why I dumped his sorry butt! Anyway, I patted myself on my back thinking I could take down who ever this was with my sword. Only to realize I left it at home! Just as I was about to stop Marshall he walked over to the bush. But before he went in, he mouthed to me '**stay there!**' with a stern look.

Next thing I knew he dived into the bush screaming "Ahhhh! I have you now sucker!" I couldn't move. Was Marshall really going to beat someone up? Or worse? Suddenly I could hear him screaming "No, Nooo! STOP! AHHH!" it was absolutely terrifying. I ran into the bush to see if he was ok. When I looked on the ground I saw this new red spot. I instently ystarted screaming "**Marshall?! **Marshall Lee you better be ok!" I could feel the hot tears running down my face and I feel to the floor looking around for him. I saw no sign of him. 'This is it. You've lost him now' my brain told me. Stop it! No he has to be okay. Just as I was about to break down I felt something wrap around me. 'Ahhh! Don't take me you psycho monster!" I screamed at it. I could feel the dark throaty chuckle he let out. "You hurt the one I loved I will never forgive you! For that you must die!" I squirmed out of its grip and ran a good few feet away.

When I turned back around I couldn't see anything. "So you wanna play dirty huh? I'll take you on!" I started running around swinging and kicking every spot around me. "ha! You can never win! I have taken your love and now you can't stop me! Muahaha!" I listened to his voice and found out where the monster was. I used all my stelth to find him and beat him up. "Huh? Human! Where did you go!?" I laughed to myself then sprung out to kick his face. "Take this you creep!" But before I could land my kick, I found myself upside down starring at nothing. "Haha think you can fool me girl? Try again!" the monster tugged at my hat and pulled it off. "Stop it! Just leave me alone!" I put my arms up to cover my face that had little streams going out of my eyes. "Fi-Fionna?" What. Marshall? Was he still here? I completely forgot about still being held upside down? "Marshall?" I looked around searching for him. "Fi, please don't cry."


	4. Happy Ending

Continue..

Suddenly I was being held close to someone's chest. I look up to find Marshall staring at me with a concerned face. "Fi- I swear I didn't mean it to go this far- I, I just wanted to have some fun-" I cut him off with a small kiss. There were no more tears because now I just had him hear. "I understand that you want to have fun but Marsh- I, I can't ever thing of losing you. Not having you with me would just kill me."

He floated us down to where I was able to stand again. "I promise you Fi, I will never leave you. I will always stay by your side. I love you." He held me close just hugging me to where I could barely breathe. "uhh- Mar-shal.. Breath- I need.." He quickly released me, scratching his neck and giving a chuckle. There was a slight pause before a loud cracking sound was emitted from the clouds. "AHHHHH!" I gave off a scream and jumped behind Marshall for cover. I stood shaking, frozen with fear.

"Hahah! No way! Is Fionna the bravest adventuress scared of thunder?" I couldn't answer because I was still frozen in shock. "I'll take that as a yes then." Marshall turned around to face me, then picking me up. "Why don't we get the wittle bawby inside" He said with a snicker. There was another loud rumble in the clouds which caused me to reduce myself into a tiny ball in his arms. "Marshall.. Please just take me home." I told him with my voice shaking. It took me that for his face to turn to serious. He tuck us swiftly to the tree house. As soon as we set in, it started a knife storm. Great now were stuck here, there's thunder, and I'm pretty sure there's no food to make spaghetti. "Well it's just you and me" he said with his usual smirk. "I can live with that" I said while giving him a kiss. 'This is the greatest Snowflake Festival ever.' I mentally smiled to myself, continuing in our holidays.

The end!

…..

(A/N) Thanks guys! This was fun to write through this random idea! Leave comments to tell me what you think! ~Hunter


End file.
